


Fall into You

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, nightclub singer AU, wild things happen in Skype let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever have an idea that evolves into mashing out a short story in Skype? Because this is basically what happened after I posted an AU idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall into You

On a rare night off, Dawn and the gang go to a different club to party and unwind. They've got a full brass band there, and the whole joint is jumping. The crowd isn't of any particular set, and everyone is celebrating something or another. The mood is light and relaxed, and Marianne even allows a random man to light her cigarette, when he offers. They're having a fine time at the bar, talking and laughing with a trio of sisters that had recognized Dawn from her poster outside the nightclub she performed at, when the horns really start up, and Dawn knows she has to dance.

Marianne won't, she's too far into her cups already. Dawn doesn't mind, though. Her sister never lets go and has fun. That's when Sunny offers her his hand. She hesitates, but only for a moment. It's 1945, for heaven's sake, and they're in the north. Anyone that has a problem had better get his fists up and be prepared to fight a lady. The song is new enough, she'd only started hearing it on the radio over the last few weeks, but she already knows every word.

Sunny lets her lead, until the swirling turns into more of a close sway, and she laughs out loud, singing along. His eyes are dreamy, like they always get when she sings, and she sometimes wonders if it's her voice, or just her. She knows he feels for her, and in her own way, she feels for him too. It might even be the same way, but she doesn't know what that way feels like, and Marianne won't tell her. A boy was half the reason they left Sioux Falls in the first place and on the train out, Marianne warned her to always guard her heart, because any boy that tries to get in just isn't worth it.

Dawn feels like Sunny would be worth it, though she can't explain why. He's traveled with them for miles and states and months, as a friend and an ear and an extra pair of fists, whenever they needed them. He respects them both, even has a bit of fear for Marianne, though he knows she likes him too much to ever  _really_  make good on her threat to leave him behind. He's her writing partner, her dance partner, the best friend she's ever had, aside from her sister. But sometimes in her dreams, he's something more than that, and it scares her, because none of her crushes have ever stayed on her mind long enough to kiss her there.

It isn't until she realizes that she's been leaning into him their entire dance that Dawn jolts back. Her heel slips in a puddle of spilled drink, but Sunny turns her almost-fall into a graceful dip, and her heart pounds at how close his smiling face is.

"Best watch yourself." He jokes, but she can see a blush forming. "Someone might accuse you of falling for me, and then,  _boy_  will I be in trouble with your sister."

She knows she's going to kiss him before she does it. It's a planned action, even if it seems accidental. Her head tilts up, lips ghosting across his, and he nearly drops her in shock. Then his arms tighten around her, and his lips meet hers just as lightly, and she's drowning.

The song ends, and everyone claps, and Dawn realizes that they need to get back to the bar before Marianne spots them and has a fit. She'd prefer for Marianne's inevitable fit to take place somewhere with less glass.

She's holding onto his shoulders so they don't get separated in the crowd, and as the bar comes back into sight, she leans down and whispers, "That was not an accident, and I would do it again." His entire body shudders, and she smiles.

Not every boy in the world is out to break her heart, and not everything Marianne says is right, or true. Sunny would sooner die than hurt her, and she'd rather have her mouth sewn shut than go on without him. Any confusion she'd had about where her feelings for him lay were gone now, swept away in the satisfying motion of the gentlest of kisses.


End file.
